


Задний дворик

by LubitelnitsaHE



Series: #HankConSummerParty [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, No Beta, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LubitelnitsaHE/pseuds/LubitelnitsaHE
Summary: Хэнк затеял небольшую уборку на заднем дворе.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: #HankConSummerParty [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822087
Kudos: 4





	Задний дворик

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в рамках ивента #HankConSummerParty.  
> Тема: Жаркая работа.

Хэнк развалился на диване и смотрел в потолок. В этот свой выходной он закончил с уборкой в доме, разобрал всё то, что сам себе обещал уже несколько лет. Выкинул мусор из автомобиля (обругав своего друга-паровоза за разбросанные сигареты) и свозил в автосервис.

Он уже сделал всё нужное и ненужное, откладывать дальше самую неприятную работу было некуда.

Посмотрев на Сумо, помытого, расчёсанного и в целом довольного жизнью, Хэнк встал.

— Ну что ж, посмотрим, не завелась ли инопланетная жизнь у меня на заднем дворе.

Хэнк открыл дверь и удержал себя от детского порыва её закрыть. Его надежды, что газон погиб, оставив после себя небольшую пустыню, не оправдались. С мученическим вздохом посмотрел на заросли.

— А, ну да, я же хотел огород организовать, — вспомнил Хэнк. — Салатики полезные выращивать… Каким я всё же был наивным идиотом.

Он мог продолжать тупо пялиться, а вечером, сказав: «Я сделал всё, что мог» — пойти отдыхать. Но тогда стало бы стыдно в первую очередь перед самим собой. Поэтому, преодолев стойкое нежелание, Хэнк пошёл за инструментами.

Главное было начать, а после дело пошло легче. Хэнк разгребал заросли, натолкнулся на пустое гнездо, пару тряпичных мячиков, которые совершенно не помнил. Подбросил в руке и выкинул в мусор: для Сумо он купит новые. К слову о…

Где-то тут пряталась будка.

Сначала было тихо, Хэнк решительно освобождал место, выбрасывал всё сгнившее, приводил в порядок. Хотя, конечно, понимал — вернуть двору былую красоту за один раз не получится. Через час работы он сделал перерыв. Осмотревшись вокруг, Хэнк начал прикидывать более полный план работ. В голове начали формироваться списки: что купить и во сколько это обойдётся, варианты планировки, чем можно будет заниматься в этом месте. Картинки в голове менялись одна за другой, пока Хэнк не отбросил лишнее, концентрируясь на самом оптимальном варианте.

Результат ему понравился — можно было уже в этот день всё заказать, и через пару недель дворик будет не стыдно показать людям.

«А я думал, — хмыкнул про себя Хэнк, — что этого навыка лишился полностью после того, как…»

Хэнк вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Затем продолжил работу, только с меньшим рвением. В голову лезли воспоминания, как он вместе с Коулом копались на заднем дворе. И что бы он сказал сейчас.

«Ох, папа, да ты совсем обленился. Как же Сумо тут будет бегать?» — раздался в голове голос Коула.

«Ничего, сейчас всё сделаю, и будет, как надо», — мысленно ответил Хэнк и работал, пока не начало темнеть.

На следующий день Хэнк продолжил с приподнятом настроении. Ярко светило солнце, рядом гулял Сумо, который с интересом обнюхивал все углы. Попробовал по старой памяти залезть в будку, но Хэнк не дал — сначала её надо бы подлатать, чем он и занялся.

Становилось жарко. Хэнк смахнул пот со лба.

— Да, неплохо было бы проверить, не сломался ли уличный зонтик, — вслух подумал Хэнк.

Сумо что-то проворчал и улёгся рядом, хотя ему однозначно было легче спрятаться в тени или уйти домой. Решил составить компанию, видимо.

Ещё немного поработав, Хэнк стянул с себя футболку, которая начала неприятно прилипать к телу, и не глядя кинул её на вынесенный из дома стул. Как хорошо иметь сплошной забор, никакие соседи не будут его палить.

Работа успокаивала, в какой-то момент подул ветерок, который сделал жару менее невыносимой, плохие мысли голову не заполняли. Сумо следил, как за операцией над случайно порванной любимой игрушкой, положив голову на лапы. Хэнк с усмешкой успокаивал его, мол, «пациент скорее жив, чем мёртв» и беспокоиться не о чем.

Через полчаса будка больше не выглядела, словно её сломает малейший ветерок. Хэнк придирчиво осмотрел результат и довольно потянулся, разминая мышцы.

Внезапно раздалось вежливое покашливание со стороны дома. Хэнк вздрогнул и обернулся. На пороге стоял Коннор.

— Хэнк, тебе нужен крем против загара, а то можешь получить ожоги при таком солнце, — сказал он, с чуть приподнятым уголком губ.

И демонстративно медленно пробежался заинтересованным взглядом по телу Хэнка, отчего в голове ровным строем поспешили занять свои места неприличные мысли. Хэнк бросил взгляд на Сумо, который и не думал хоть как-то реагировать на гостя.

— Фиговый из тебя охранник, мог бы предупредить, что у меня появился зритель? — поворчал Хэнк, трепля Сумо по голове. Повернулся к Коннору: — Как давно ты там стоишь?

— Полюбоваться успел, — с улыбкой сказал Коннор. Приподнял брови: — Хочешь, я сам тебе крем намажу?

«Хочу, но после этого делом заняться не получится», — подумал про себя Хэнк, вспоминая момент в прошлом месяце. Коннор скрыл свой игривый настрой, предлагая утомлённому Хэнку расслабляющий массаж. Тот согласился без задней мысли, разлёгся на диване, позволяя Коннору разминать мышцы, и только тогда, когда ласки стали чересчур откровенными, сообразил, к чему всё идёт.

Сейчас же Коннор откровенно намекал. Воображение тут же подкинуло картинку, в которой Коннор сначала действительно втирает крем в кожу Хэнка. Затем движения замедляются, руки оглаживают чувствительные места, провоцируя, распаляя, настраивая на нужный лад. Никакой спешки, всё по нарастающей.

И вот уже рука Коннора стаскивает шорты, а он присаживается на колени…

Стало жарко не только из-за температуры на улице. Хэнк прокашлялся, и хоть всё в нём говорило: «Да» — он покачал головой, набросил на плечо футболку и пошёл к дому. Сумо лениво затрусил следом.

— Нет, поздно, свою долю ультрафиолета я получил, а сейчас хочу отдохнуть. В спокойной обстановке. Расскажешь, как у тебя вчерашний день прошёл?

Коннор кивнул, но в его взгляде Хэнк прочитал: бой ещё не окончен.


End file.
